divine_throne_of_primordial_bloodfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferocious Race
One of the Six Great Races. They have a very unique microscopic substance in their bodies that constantly converts Origin Energy into raw physical power. They absorb Origin Energy and convert it into lifeforce resulting in extremely powerful physiques. The Ferocious Race believed in the God of Rage and Slaughter, Lonperth. He represented the source of the Ferocious Race's power, as well as their boundless ferocity. The Ferocious Race were a primitive and ferocious race. They possessed innately powerful physiques and their bodies were shaped like wild beasts. They usually had massive buckteeth and tall, thick bodies. Their temperaments were extremely explosive and vicious. According to legends, the Ferocious Race were the offspring of mixed relations between beasts and humans, but in reality it might be different. The Ferocious Race was a race that lived independently from other races, and they had their own unique pedigree. Although, like humans, they had four limbs and walked upright, this was merely a common manifestation by the path of evolution. Similar manifestations could be found in the Arcana Race, the Feathered Race, the Profound Race, the Green Race, etc. The Ferocious Race’s internal anatomy, however, was very different from humans. They had two hearts, so if one was destroyed they could continue to live. Their life force was extremely powerful. Even if their brain was damaged, as long as it wasn’t too severe, there was hope for them to recover. Their powerful life force was the Ferocious Race’s greatest difference from other races. When their powerful strength and barbaric tendencies were taken into account, it is no wonder why they were said to be built for offense. History Within Gullan Castle. Twenty thousand years ago, this place was merely a desolate area on the Permafrost Wastelands. Nothing else was here. In the year 4189 of the New Star Era, the human race’s Freedom Alliance was wiped out, and the Illustrious Divine Dynasty rose to power. The Bloodthirsty Tyrant Hanton Ironking took advantage of the opportunity and led the Ferocious Race army against the newly-formed Illustrious Divine Dynasty to try and seize the Bloodline Extraction Instrument. However, they ran right into Gu Youhuang’s ambush and suffered disastrous losses. They retreated to the Harvey Plains after losing almost eighty percent of their army. Gu Youhuang had chased after them with his troops and captured Stormwind Fort. The Ferocious Race were forced to give up on the Harvey Plains as well and retreated all the way back to the extreme north. The Ferocious Race were at the end of the line back then, and they were in a territory that was the most desolate possible. Even the Ferocious Race themselves had given up on all hope of survival. At that critical moment, a miracle happened. One of the Ferocious Race soldiers unintentionally stumbled upon a crypt. After walking through the long, hidden tunnel, he came upon an area that was flourishing with life. There, the sky was blue, the lakes clear, the grassy earth covered in all kinds of green vegetation and strange running lifeforms. It seemed like paradise on earth. From this day onwards, the fate of the Ferocious Race would be forever changed. They named this place Gullan; in ancient Ferocious Race tongue, this meant something similar to hallowed grounds. From that day onwards, Gullan Castle became the holy city of the Ferocious Race, a place of eternal happiness.. After arriving at Gullan, the Ferocious Race began the long process of building their country’s capital. The history of construction lasted for around 1800 years. Various coups, usurpations, and bloodshed tempered the capital, eventually resulting in a glorious city that was called Gullan Castle. In the year 4212 of the New Star Era, the Ferocious Race General Dalich of the Slaughtering Axe killed the Ironking of Gullan Castle, assuming the throne. This was henceforth known as the “Gullan Incident” by historians. In the year 7900 of the New Star Era, Sorna Redeagle killed Uldritch of the Slaughter Axe, declaring that she was the first female Ferocious Race ruler. The Ironbone Clan took the lead to rebel, and Barnard Ironbone led his troops out of Gullan Castle, entering the Bloody Wastelands and wiping out the natives there in order to establish the Ironbone Tribe. These natives were later known as the Ferals. Other large Ferocious Race generals also began to split off and form their own tribes shortly afterwards. The Bloodhand Tribe, the Thunder Edge Tribe, the Droughthammer Tribe, the Black Sun Tribe, The Slaughter Axe Tribe, the Ironking Tribe, etc. were all created. In the year 8400 of the New Star Era, Sorna Redeagle met with the Elf Patriarch. In the year 8500 of the New Star Era, Sorna Redeagle began a second battle to try and unite the Ferocious Race under one banner with the help of the Elves. In the year 8800 of the New Star Era, Sorna Redeagle defeated the Droughthammer Tribe. The Black Sun Tribe, the Slaughter Axe Tribe, and a bunch of other large tribes began to discuss an alliance. In the year 8900 of the New Star Era, the Redeagle Tribe fought with the various allied tribes. The Redeagle Tribe was victorious, but paid an immense price, and Sorna was heavily wounded. The allied troops retreated to the Bloody Wastelands. In the year 9400 of the New Star Era, Bobet Redeagle led his army into the Bloody Wastelands and was ambushed there, then forced to retreat. In the year 10000 of the New Star Era, Tajita Ironshield established the Ironshield Tribe, separating from the Redeagle Tribe. In the year 11000 of the New Star Era, the allied tribes attacked a second time. The Redeagle Tribe was defeated, and Bobet Redeagle died in Gullan Castle. The Redeagle dynasty ended. The Black Sun Tribe, the Slaughter Axe Tribe, the Ironshield Tribe, etc. began to fight with each other to establish dominance over Gullan castle. Kerrich Nuyan was the final winner, and the Nuyan dynasty began. In the year 11200 of the New Star Era, the Ferocious Race, fresh off of the back of an internal conflict, were invaded by the Harpies and were defeated in battle. This defeat, however, resulted in the alliance of the various distinct tribes. In the year 12000 of the New Star Era, Kerrich Nuyan led the united tribes to Halma Forest, slaughtering the traveling hunters and various races that lived there, claiming that territory for themselves. In the year 17400 of the New Star Era, Ferocious Race general Barham Berserk Hammer attempted and failed to assassinate Niyedi Gullan. In the year 19000 of the New Star Era, the humans invaded. Benen Nuyan died in battle. Cleo Blackfox counterattacked from the Bloodbath Plains, allying with the Harpies to defeat the humans. In the year 19200 of the New Star Era, Cleo Blackfox killed Charlotte Nuyan, and the Nuyan dynasty ended. In the year 20000 of the New Star Era, the Molten Steel Tribe and the Beech Tribe attempted to rebel. In the year 20800 of the New Star Era, the Redwolf Tribe rebelled, as did the Gravel Lizard Tribe. In the year 20900 of the New Star Era, Mark Blackfox was poisoned, and Fetter Blueeye became the new emperor . Not long afterwards, Patrick Inferno rebelled, mounting an expedition against the Human Race and claiming large amounts of territory. In the year 23900 of the New Star Era, Alexander Inferno led his troops from the east to the northern regions, challenging the Ferocious Race emperor at the time. He defeated the Blueeye Tribe and became the new emperor. Totemic Inscriptions Totemic Inscriptions were as important to the Ferocious Race as Origin Skills were to the human race; they were the foundation of the Ferocious Race’s strength. The Totemic Inscriptions are all drawn on with a special medicinal liquid containing an abundant supply of energy. It is activated by Blood Qi, and the resulting effect is determined by the inscriptions themselves. Every Totemic Inscription was equivalent to a unique, powerful skill. Regardless of whether they were used to augment one’s own abilities or to attack others, they were all exquisitely drawn. Unlike the human race’s multifaceted Origin Skills, the Ferocious Race’s inscriptions were incredibly straightforward, focusing primarily on pure power. Because of this, the totemic inscriptions were often used to directly strengthen themselves by increasing their power, hardening their bodies, and raising their speed. Even though this style of battle was very one-dimensional, it was still very effective. The Totemic Medicine’s formula was a secret that the Ferocious Race priests of the Divine Temple guarded fiercely. They were the only ones who had the ability and privilege to draw on these inscriptions, and that was the primary reason for their existence. Totemic Inscriptions relied on a person’s own Blood Qi as a foundation. Only the Ferocious Race, who possessed two hearts and were by nature extremely barbaric, could utilize them. If humans were to attempt to activate these inscriptions, they would bleed themselves dry in just a few blows. The Ferocious Race’s inscriptions weren’t carelessly thrown together. They were usually pieced together one-by-one to form a complete entity that could turn into a true totem, also known as their Guardian Totem. When the Origin Energy Temple didn’t exist, Guardian Totems were representative of the Ferocious Race’s strength. They attempted to develop their strength in that aspect. However, most of the Ferocious Race individuals needed to reach at least the equivalent of the Blood Boiling Realm before being able to complete a Guardian Totem. Origin Energy Temple The Bloodline Extraction Instrument was to the human race what the Origin Energy Temple was to the Ferocious Race. Both of these two devices were invented by the Arcana Kingdom back in the day with the goal of improving their activation and use of Origin Energy. One important difference, however, was that the Bloodline Extraction Instrument relied on the strength of the Beast Race. At its core, it was just an amplification device and could only build off of preexisting strength. The Origin Energy Temple, on the other hand, was used to change a being’s intrinsic life force, improving the being’s compatibility with Origin Energy and efficiency of use. The Arcana Race had inherently weak bodies. Their bodies couldn’t withstand Origin Energy, hence their reliance on Origin Energy Patterns and external methods of activating and controlling Origin Energy. Whereas the human race could absorb Origin Energy into their bodies and strengthen them, for instance, the Arcana Race could not. Because of this, the Arcana Race invented the Origin Energy Temple in the hopes of breaking through the limitations of their physical bodies, allowing them to further perfect their control over Origin Energy. One could say that the Origin Energy Temple was the Arcana Race’s direct attempt to achieve their goals. According to their original plan, they would first use the Origin Energy Temple to change their physiques, then use the Bloodline Extraction Instrument to raise their strength, giving each Arcana Race member powerful control over Origin Energy. This would allow them to become truly powerful. However, after the Origin Energy Temple was invented, the Arcana Race very quickly discovered that it had a huge drawback: passing through the Origin Energy Temple required the person to resist an excruciating amount of pain and intense psychological assaults. Even though one could achieve incredible power, many of them would suffer from bouts of intermittent madness. The Arcana Race relied on their brilliant minds to dominate the continent. That was how they were able to uncover many of the secrets of this world; it was the source of all the knowledge they had obtained. The Arcana Race was unwilling to accept such a consequence. Thus, they viewed this invention as a failed product and gave up on it after attempts to improve it failed. Once the Arcana Kingdom fell, the five races divided up the spoils. The human race obtained the Bloodline Extraction Instrument, while the Ferocious Race chose the Origin Energy Temple. The Ferocious Race weren’t afraid of intermittent bouts of madness. They were impulsive and crude by nature – brutal, bloodthirsty, and war-crazed. They would act crazy even when they weren’t going crazy. What was the occasional bout of madness to them? The Ferocious Race’s bodies were naturally good at absorbing Origin Energy, most of which went to strengthening their physiques and raising their physical capabilities. However, their style of battle was extremely simple; they weren’t good at adapting to complex situations. The Origin Energy Temple resolved that issue for them, granting them the ability to control Origin Energy much more efficiently. In fact, only such a wild, powerful species was even capable of carrying such a massive, heavy temple right out of the Eternal City to the Harvey Plains tens of thousands of kilometers away. The human race might not even have been able to carry away the Origin Energy Temple even if they wanted to. After obtaining the Origin Energy Temple, the Ferocious Race could drastically improve their control over Origin Energy. Because of their innately powerful physique, their power would reach frightening levels once they were “baptized” by the Origin Energy Temple. Luckily, there was only one Origin Energy Temple, and only three people could be baptized in any given day. There were 380 days in a year on the Primordial Continent, implying that at most they could create 1040 Temple Warriors in a single year. To an entire species, this rate of production was still a little too low. The biggest drawback to Temple Warriors was that there were simply too few of them. But it still had to be said that Temple Warriors really were tyrannically powerful. The human race traditionally relied on numbers to deal with Temple Warriors, using sheer numbers to swarm and overwhelm them. But under certain circumstances, this kind of tactic wouldn’t be useable. The Origin Energy Temple is a Supreme Treasure. Divine Shrine The Origin Energy Temple was basically the reason why the Ferocious Race had developed the ability to use magic. However, the productive capability of the Origin Energy Temple was too low and it couldn’t make enough Origin Qi Scholars, so they needed another way to supplement their forces. Long before the creation of the Origin Energy Temple, the Ferocious Race possessed their own system of magic — their Divine Shrine. The Divine Shrine had existed for a long time, and its origins were unknown. All people knew was that it was around by the time the Ferocious Race was present. In the Ferocious Race’s system, the Divine Shrine was like the brain of the Ferocious Race. It was responsible for creating Ancestors, performing life-saving procedures, providing enlightenment, transmitting Origin Energy, and developing the self. These procedures corresponded respectively to magic, medicine, knowledge, totems, and tempering. Bone Diviner Bone divining was a combination class formed from the mastery of magic, medicine, and tempering. Apparently, for the Ferocious Race to raise a single bone diviner, it required carefully selecting a candidate from many Ferocious Race individuals until a suitable target was found, at which point they would be carefully groomed. Afterwards, they would undergo a long period of special training and ingest some special medicines to activate their hidden talent, before finally obtaining the ability to divine truth from the bones from their ancestors. After becoming a bone diviner, they would apparently gain supernatural abilities and be able to find clues from seemingly nowhere. Soulless Like the Bone Diviners, the Soulless were also produced by the Divine Shrine. However, Soulless were not meant to deal with humans but rather, the Spirit Race. Because of their innately weak consciousness, the Ferocious Race were at a huge disadvantage when trying to defend themselves against consciousness attacks. As such, the Ferocious Race feared the consciousness-enslaving Spirit Race the most. The Ferocious Race had fought against the Spirit Race only once across all of history, but that was enough to make the Ferocious Race never dare not provoke the Spirit Race again. During that battle, the Ferocious Race had sent out three hundred thousand troops, while the Spirit Race had only sent out three thousand soldiers. However, these three thousand Spirit Race soldiers had etched their images into the nightmares of countless Ferocious Race soldiers. When the waves of Ferocious Race soldiers had surged forth, they had suddenly begun turning on each other and killing their own comrades. This battle had really been a calamity for them. Afterwards, the Ferocious Race personally withdrew from the conflict, conceding the Wanlai Caves to the Spirit Race. Fortunately for them, the Spirit Race was only really interested in researching and experimenting, so their requirements for territory were quite low. This was the only reason why the Ferocious Race had been able to survive. After that, the Ferocious Race feared the Spirit Race more than any other race even to this day, and they were also the greatest source of research subjects for the Spirit Race. The Ferocious Race had tried as hard as they could to come up with a way to deal with the Spirit Race. The Soulless were conceptualized under these kinds of circumstances. Based on the information available to Su Chen, the Soulless were a special kind of Ferocious Race individual who had lost their autonomy. They could clearly sense the world around them, but all of these sensations were bland and tasteless and wouldn’t affect their mood or actions. Their souls had been extinguished, and they lacked the ability to think or make their own decisions. They had nothing other than a basic instinctive ability to fight. In other words, these people basically had no souls. It was precisely because they had no souls that they couldn’t be controlled via their consciousnesses. They were essentially the same as a bunch of walking corpses. He couldn’t even speak. At most, all he could do was instinctively howl. Soulless were pretty hard to come by. Merciless methods were needed to strip a person of their will, and once a person became a Soulless, their strength would be forever locked in place and couldn’t improve. For this reason, an actual Soulless was hard to find. They were usually selected from a small group of death row criminals who were quite powerful. Even so, the chance of failure was quite high — the success rate was only one out of every ten tries. As such, Soulless were never found on their own. They were often paired up with VIPs to serve as their bodyguards, especially to guard against consciousness-type assaulters. Soulless had a unique ability, which was that they could divert the effects of a consciousness assault onto themselves. As such, the intended target couldn’t be controlled. The Soulless were exceptionally good at pursuing targets who had powerful consciousnesses. To them, these individuals were like a bright fire illuminated against the dark night sky, so Su Chen’s concealment methods were totally useless against him. It was also this same reason that he hadn’t notified any of the other Ferocious Race individuals. Cursed Blood-Baptized Beast Tamers Army Clairvoyant Clairvoyants weren’t produced by the Divine Shrine; instead, the army had to use a secret skill to train them, and they specialized in seeing through people’s disguises. The Ferocious Race had few individuals with specialized professions, and Clairvoyants were no exception. Amongst the Ferocious Race’s army, not even the investigations units had a Clairvoyant in every team. Only the elite ones would be assigned one. Treasures Hourglass of Time The Hourglass of Time produced Sands of Time. With this item, it was possible to have an endless source of Sands of Time. Of course, the rate of production of the sand was limited, and it could only produce a small pinch every year. Even so, that was more than enough to make this item a peerless treasure. The Hourglass of Time was originally the Ferocious Race’s most important treasure. As for where they had gotten it from, no one knew. Roughly eight thousand years ago, the Beast Race infiltrated the Ferocious Race’s territory and stole it away, only leaving behind a small amount of the Sands of Time. Then, while the Heavenly Might Army was trapped in the Ferocious Race’s territory and recklessly snatching anything they found, they had unexpectedly grabbed a small handful of the Sands of Time, which proved to be extremely useful during the battle of Aurora City. Nine Great Totems Every race possessed their own unique culture and history. There had been a few fortuitous occurrences over the tens of thousands of years of history that the Ferocious Race had. The Nine Great Totems consisted of the Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Light, Thunder, Darkness, Spirit, and Life totems. Each totem contained an ancient, formidable power. The Ferocious Race’s totemic system of cultivation had actually evolved from the Nine Great Totems as a template. However, as time passed and the Ferocious Race continued fighting with the Beast Race over and over again, they suffered tremendous losses even as they made gains. The Nine Great Totems were one of the losses suffered. Apparently, there were now only three totems remaining in the Ferocious Race’s possession; the other six had been scattered across the lands. This Thunder Spirit Totem, which represented the power of thunder, had landed in the hands of the Scarlet Heart. As the chief of the border region, Scarlet Heart had a lot of treasures from the Ferocious Race. One of his favorite pastimes was to invade the border. If it weren’t for the fact that the Beast Race also needed to reproduce, the border would never have been at peace. The Scarlet Heart was even fine if a small Beast Wave started every three days and a large one every five days. Origin Bone If the Ferocious Race had any precious treasures, the first would be the Origin Energy Temple because it allowed Ravagers to control Origin Energy. The second would be this ancient Origin Bone. This “Origin Bone” was actually a bone from the Shining Dragon. After an Origin Beast died, it did not decay ordinarily because it was simply too powerful; every part of it would turn into mountains, valleys, rivers, and vegetation. Remains were very rare. However, the Shining Dragon had left behind its blood essence, an Origin Bone, and its Crystal Jade Essence. The human race had taken its blood essence and turned it into the Origin Beast Bloodline. The Origin Bone was taken away by the Ferocious Race and used as a base develop Bone Diviners. The source of these Bone Diviners’ power was actually their connection with the Origin Bone. The Shining Dragon possessed boundless power and had the ability to peer into both the past and the future. This ability had been partially passed down in its Origin Bone. The Ferocious Race’s unique Bone Diviners had been produced as reproductions of this ability.